He's finally mine
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: After their first dance as a married couple. Amy goes to the same spot where Sheldon vowed to be hers forever. "That's right he's all mine, finally", she laughed as she wiped a tear from her face.


**I don't own any of the big bang theory**

I'm a married woman. Wow! Never in my life thought this could ever happen to me. Me! the dorky girl who was picked on, called horrible names, the awkward, nerdy girl with pigtails and glasses who was alone all her life, pushed and tripped in hallways by rude and mean people is now married to the most adorable, brilliant, handsome man in the world. Me of all people! He's all mine and now I'm honored to have his last name. Cooper. Mrs. Cooper or Mrs. Fowler-Cooper. It doesn't matter because he's finally mine. After being patient and waiting for him to love me.. The wait was so worth it. Man I'm so lucky to have him in my life, Amy thought as she stood in the same spot where he vowed to be hers forever. That's right he's all mine, finally, she laughed as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Hey there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you", She turned around to see the man that she married a couple hours ago. He looks so handsome in his suit and tie, she thought as she walked towards him.

"Hey I'm sorry Sheldon. I just needed a moment to myself', Amy looking up at her husband. Hoo! He's so cute.

"It's okay. You left after our first dance and I was getting worried that something happened to you", Sheldon looking at his wife. He was so lucky to be her husband, after all these years, she's finally mine.

"You okay?", Sheldon looking at his wife.

"Um.. yes I'm fine", Amy said.

"You sure?'

"Positive"

Sheldon looked at his wife. His wife. He's blessed.. If there was a God. He'd thank him for giving her to him. After the good and bad, she was patient with him, she stayed after he made her so mad, she stayed with me. I'm so grateful, I promise to prove my love to her till' death do us part.

"Why'd you come back in here, Amy?'

"I don't know. I just wanted to have a moment to myself, to just think about things", Amy grabbed his hand.

"And what would that be, Dr. Cooper?'', Sheldon smiled.

He just called me Dr. Cooper. Wow! This don't seem real at all, Amy thought to herself.

"About everything. About you and me, About how far we've came to reach this moment. You know, the little things", Amy smiling.

"Oh. any bad thoughts?', Sheldon scared to hear her answer.

"Sheldon. Of course not, I love you. It's just I still can't believe that you married me. Me of all people! The nerdy, dorky, awkward, science nerd that bullies pushed and tripped down hallways in school with pigtails and glasses. It still don't seem real. If this is a dream, I'd never wanna wake up. Ever!", Amy said as she wiped a tear from the corner of eye.

"Amy, after all these years, I was afraid that you'd leave me for someone so much better than me but you didn't. You stayed with me, being patient with me, waiting for me and for that, I'm so blessed and I love you. I could never love another because you are all I need", Sheldon said as he wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Cooper', as he kissed her cheek. Mrs. Cooper. That word brings chills up his spine. Her smile make his knees go weak. Her laughing makes him happy to know she's happy. Her kisses makes him not want to kiss another because Amy is the only woman he wants to kiss for the rest of his life. Sheldon thought to himself squeezing her hand a little.

"Come on. People are waiting for us", Amy held his hand, looking up at him.

"No!"

"No? What do you mean? People are waiting for us", Amy wondering why'd he want to stay here.

"Because.. Because I want to stay here with you. Just talking and sitting with each other. Just me and you", Sheldon said as he got a chair, pulling Amy in his lap. She giggled.

"I'd like that very much, Dr. Cooper", Amy smiled. So grateful to have this amazing man in her life, she thought.

"Good", Sheldon pulling her in a kiss. Her lips are so soft and sweet, taste like honey or tea. Reminds me of our train kiss. Oh wow! What a kiss. What a kiss. Her lips tasted wine and brownies they had for dessert. His favorite dessert and favorite person tasted so good together, Sheldon thought as he kissed her passionately.


End file.
